Attributes
Each Warframe has a different style of play and a different set of stats and abilities that make them different from the other Warframes. Abilities Warframes each have a unique set of abilities which can only be activated if they have a certain level of energy. These abilities can be separated into four distinct classes: ; Class 1 : These abilities usually cost 25 energy. They can be used frequently but come with weaker damage and/or require situational positioning/tactics to use effectively. Some examples include teleporting to a destination, charging through enemies in a short line, or placing a deadly trap on the ground. ; Class 2 : These abilities usually cost 50 energy. They can be used to alter the flow of combat in a significant way or impart lethal damage onto a small group of enemies. Some examples include teleportation, turning invisible, or providing additional damage reduction to your warframe. ; Class 3 : These abilities usually cost 75 energy. If used properly and with the correct training, these abilities can often be as powerful as a Class 4 ability. These abilities can significantly affect combat with a potent array of damage or protection, but require tactical use to benefit properly. Some examples include creating a ball of destruction which must be navigated into enemies, forming a defensive ring of fire, or confusing an entire army into attacking random targets. ; Class 4 : Often referred to as a warframe's "ultimate" or "final" ability, these abilities usually cost 100 energy but offer a wide-reaching advantage to the warframe and their team. A Class 4 ability is capable of widespread lethal damage, bestowing damage reduction to friendly units, permanently disarming an entire enemy squad, and more. Class 4 abilities which have a noticeable cast-time often provide temporary immunity to negative effects while they are being cast. Warframe Abilities are unlocked and leveled up through earning Affinity. Health Health represents how much damage a Warframe can sustain before becoming incapacitated or killed. Health is indicated as a red numeric value at the top right of the screen. While a Warframe is losing Health, the screen's edges will begin to flash red at a pulse. Once the Warframe reaches 10% health or below, a loud, heart beat like sound will begin to play, and a slight ringing can be heard. This sound also plays when dead and when incapacitated. Most attacks will only damage Health when the Warframe's Shields have been drained. Poison Damage, which is dealt by Toxic Ancients, Toxic Crawlers and Venomous Eximus, will bypass shields while the player is near the creatures. Grineer Powerfists also have the ability to bypass shields due to the nature of their weapon. The Bleed status effect will also bypass shields. * The Vitality Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. * The Vigor Mod increases the base health and shields of a Warframe. * The Physique Aura Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. * Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect the base health of a Warframe. Healing Health does not naturally regenerate. Warframes may activate equipped Health Restores or find Health Orbs to restore Health. The Aura Rejuvenation adds health regeneration to all team members Warframes. The Trinity and Oberon Warframes also have the ability to restore health to nearby Warframes, along with Mind Controlled or Shadow Ancient Healers. Incapacitation Upon reaching''' 0''' Health Warframes will go into a downed state. Downed Warframes appear as a red diamond on the mini-map and slowly die over''' 20''' seconds; this down time may be increased using the Undying Will mod which can increase this to 28.4. They may crawl backwards (movement speed slowing over time) and use their sidearm while downed. Warframes can be revived by holding the Action Key while nearby and facing them. While being revived, a red diamond will appear to replace the red downed-state bar and begin to fill. Multiple teammates reviving another at the same time speed up the process. Once the revival bar is full, the downed Warframe is revived to full health and shields and may resume using all equipment and powers as normal. Death and Revival Upon reaching 0 health in solo mode or if team mates fail to successfully revive a fallen Tenno before the red bar is depleted, the player dies and must either spend a Revive Token or forfeit. If revive is chosen, the player will rise up and release an energy blast that deals damage, damaging and knocking over nearby enemies, player will then be temporarily invulnerable. If forfeit is chosen you can still revive by pressing esc and select the appropriate option. If a player's teammates are still alive they will enter a spectate mode. Chosing forfeit allows you to spectate your team making it easier to see if you want to spend a life, which is good if you or your team is not geared enough for the mission. * More Revive Tokens can be purchased at 3 per Token by navigating to the arsenal, under the Warframe selector. * Every player will start the day with 4 Revive Tokens for each Warframe. Revives refill at 00:00 GMT. No more than 4 Revive Tokens can be held at a time. Shields Shields are the first defense Warframes, Sentinels, and Kubrows have against damage and are indicated as a blue numeric value at the top right of the screen. Most attacks damage Shields first and only reduce a Warframe's health once the Shields are drained. Shields regenerate after a short delay if the Warframe can avoid taking damage from any source. * The Team Shield Restore consumable can restore up to 140 shield over time. ** The retired Shield Restore consumable can restore 150 shield. * Trinity can restore all Health and Shields with the Blessing ability. * Mag can restore shields with the Shield Polarize ability. * Some enemies have attacks which deal damage, which deals extra damage to a Warframe's shields. ** The basic attack of Ancient Disrupters deal Magnetic damage. ** Shock Eximus enemies emit an aura that inflicts a Magnetic proc if players get too close. ** Sensor Bars generate a field across a doorway that deals Magnetic damage to anything that passes through it, regardless if it is friend or foe. Destroying the Sensor Bar removes this field. * Some Alternate Helmets affect the base shield of a Warframe. * Ice levels halve Warframe's base shields ** Warm Coat mod provides some resistance to this effect. * Some mods that affect shields: ** Fast Deflection and Fortitude increase the rate at which shields recharge. ** Redirection increases a Warframe's maximum shield capacity. ***Redirection (Sentinel) increases a Sentinel's maximum shield capacity. ** Vigor increases the frame's maximum shield capacity and health. ** Guardian (Sentinel Mod) - The sentinel boosts its owner's shield when it runs out. ** Protect (Kubrow Mod) - The kubrow replenishes its owners shield when it takes damage. Armor Armor mitigates a percent of the incoming damage. Armor only affects damage applied to a Warframe's Health and does not affect damage absorbed by its Shields. The damage reduction provided by the armor value can be calculated with the following formula: : Damage Reduction = 1 - 1 / ( 1 + Armor / 300 ) . (multiply by 100 to get a percentage) Alternatively, armor can be thought of in terms of its equivalent benefit in health. Every three points of armor effectively gives you +1% total Health. Note that healing is made more efficient through this because it takes more effort to remove Health than to restore it. This works out to the following damage reduction percentages for base Warframe armor values. * The Steel Fiber mod increases a Warframe's armor by a percentage of its base amount. * Damage can'' be reduced to zero by extremely high armor values due to rounding. This is the case if D < 0.5 + A/600 . * Rhino's Iron Skin ability does not grant armor, but rather absorbs 400 / 600 / 800 / 1200 points of incoming damage, affected by power stength and damage type modifiers against Ferrite armor. * Valkyr's skill Warcry boosts armor by 50% of its base amount (i.e., it disregards Steel Fiber) at max level, which can be improved with power strength maximization. * Valkyr's armor with R10 Steel Fiber mod and Warcry with maximized power strength is 1947 armor for 15 seconds, reducing damage by 86.65%. This is the highest possible armor rating for any warframe. Movement Speed The movement speed of different Warframes varies. It affects how fast a Warframe can walk, run, and sprint; consequently it also affects the speed and distance a Warframe will slide and wallrun. *Rush increases a Warframe's base sprint speed. *Sprint Boost aura increases the entire teams base sprint speed. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect the base sprint speed of a Warframe, and movement speed as well in some cases. *Speed temporarily increases movement speed. Energy Energy is used to power Warframe abilities. Warframes each have four abilities that have a base cost of up to 100 energy per use depending on how powerful they are. During a mission they can gather more up to their maximum. *Energy can be picked up during a mission from Blue Orbs. Blue Orbs dropped by enemies or containers will restore 25 Energy. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect Power Efficiency or a Warframe's maximum energy. *The Aura Energy Siphon slowly restores energy for all players based on its mod rank. Multiple copies of this aura allows for faster energy recovery. *Trinity's Energy Vampire allows a player to regain energy by standing inside the energy pulses the target releases (target is stunned the entire time). *Limbos's Rift Plane slowly restores energy for all players within it. Can stack with Energy Siphon. *Notable mods that affect energy: **Flow - Increases maximum energy **Rage - Converts damage on health to energy **Streamline - Increases Power Efficiency, i.e. decreases ability cost **Equilibrium - Health pickups restore a certain amount of energy alongside health recovery (but only if Orb is needed) **Quick Thinking - Converts energy into health to provide a last resort buffer against death Power Mods Warframes have abilities which can be affected by four types of modification: '''Power Duration', Power Efficiency, Power Range, and Power Strength. With the proper combination of mods and gear you can obtain a maximized value. See Power Mods and Abilities Power Duration These mods affect how long a Warframe ability lasts. A great frame for maxing duration is the Vauban with his Vortex skill. The reduction in range does not affect the Vortex and is sometimes prefered for the Bastille for when doing Infested defense missions, since they will be easier to hit more of with a launcher type weapon. Mods that affect Power Duration positively: ConstitutionModU145.png|link=Constitution ContinuityModU145.png|link=Continuity NarrowMindedModU145.png|link=Narrow Minded Maximized at +157% with a negative effect of -66% range. Power Efficiency These mods affects how much a Warframe ability costs to cast. See Power Efficiency (Mechanic) for a detailed explanation of the mechanics. Power Efficiency has a hard cap of 75%: an ability which costs 100 energy cannot be reduced below 25 energy. Mods that affect Power Efficiency positively: StreamlineModU145.png|link=Streamline FleetingExpertiseModU145.png|link=Fleeting Expertise Maximized at +90% with a negative effect of -60% duration. With the hard cap at 75% it is recommended to not completely level Fleeting Expertise unless utilizing Blind Rage in the same build. Power Range These mods affect the radius and targeting range of Warframe abilities. Mods that affect Power Range positively: StretchModU145.png|link=Stretch OverextendedModU145.png|link=Overextended Maximized at +135% with a negative effect of -60% Power Strength Power Strength These mods affect the damage and the 'potency' of Warframe abilities (such as the number of shadows summoned with Nekros' Shadows Of The Dead, damage multiplier of Banshee's Sonar and Energy cap on Trinity's Energy Vampire). Mods that affect Power Strength positively: IntensifyModU145.png|link=Intensify BlindRageModU145.png|link=Blind Rage TransientFortitude.png|link=Transient Fortitude Maximized at +184% with a negative effect of -55% Power Efficiency and -27.5 Power Duration. Maximizing together with a maxed Fleeting Expertise on a frame that doesn't use duration is a good tactic, since it will more than double the damage of your skills and also make it 5% cheaper to cast (the downside of this tactic is that it requires 4 mod slots in your frame, and takes a lot of resources to max the mods). Stamina Stamina is a resource that is self charging and able to be depleted, which is used to sprint, melee, wall run and block. It is shown in the top right warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue energy bar. Melee, sprinting, wall running and blocking will exhaust a player's stamina in seconds upon performing the action. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a fast rate. It is possible to increase a frame's maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with stamina-based mods like Quick Rest or Marathon. The melee mod Second Wind can provide boosts of stamina upon killing enemies with your melee weapon, making hit-and-run combat more viable as melee drains stamina quickly. All Warframes have a base stamina count of 80 except Valkyr and Hydroid, who have 150. Level has no effect on stamina. Stamina orbs are available for pickup only in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. Mods that affect Stamina positively: AcrobatModU145.png|link=Acrobat MarathonModU145.png|link=Marathon QuickRestModU145.png|link=Quick Rest SecondWindModU145.png|link=Second Wind ShieldFluxModU145.png|link=Shield Flux See also * Warframes * Category:Warframe Mods de:Warframe Eigenschaften Category:Mechanics